


Drink Up

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “What, no I'm fine, I'm barely drunk,” Jason sat up quickly, and almost immediately fell down again, looking slightly dazed. “That was a fluke. I'm good to go.”“I don't think so,” Dick laughed. He hoisted Jason up, letting him orient himself for a second.





	Drink Up

“Dick, can you pick up Jason? The mission is over and I don't want to be here. Also I have plans, but mostly I don't want to be here,” Tim greeted when Dick picked up his phone. 

Dick had actually been expecting the call from Tim all night, so he wasn’t surprised by Tim’s request. “I’ll be there in five, think you’ll be able to handle that much?”

“Yeah, that's- Jason! I swear to god if you drink another shot! The guy is gone!”

“Lighten up, Baby Bird,” came Jason’s voice from further away.

Tim just sighed. “Please get here quickly.”

“I’m coming. Try not to just leave him if I’m not fast enough.” At the very least Jason wouldn’t be too difficult with trying to convince him to let Dick drive him home if he was drunk.

“No promises.” And then Tim hung up. Dick knew he wouldn't actually abandon Jason in such a shady location while Jason was intoxicated though despite what he said.

When Dick got there, Tim all but dumped Jason onto Dick and said a very quick goodbye. “Be safe!” he called out, because Dick was allowed to embarrass him sometimes.

“Dickiebird? What are you doing here?” Jason asked, swaying a bit on his feet and leaning on Dick.

“Getting you home. C’mon Jay.” Dick supported his weight as best as he could with Jason staggering with every step. He was so glad he didn’t park too far.

Jason glanced around when they reached Dick’s car. “Where did the replacement go?”

“He apparently has _ plans _ .”

“But he's designated driver,” Jason protested, frowning at the car.

“That’s why I’m here,” Dick chuckled, “I’m your designated driver now.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Jason refused to accept Dick’s help getting into the car and buckling his seat belt, so it took a little more time than usual, but he managed and leaned back in his seat, pulling out his phone and fumbling with it as he presumably attempted to text someone.

“How bad did things go that you decided to get so drunk after? You rarely ever get this drunk.”

“Things went great. Our mob boss challenged me to a drinking competition, I totally won. He started talking when he got wasted.” He gave Dick a thumbs up. “ And then I killed some time while replacement made his mission report and called you.”

“I guess that explains why the alcohols affecting you at all.” Jason could normally hold his liquor, so well people would question if he'd actually had any at all. “You sound like you enjoyed your mission with Tim for once.”

“I pretended he wasn't there, but yeah,” Jason agreed. “Roy says to tell you text him your address when we get there, cause I can't remember it right now,” he added after squinting at his phone.

Dick simply nodded, “If he's planning on picking you up right away, you can tell him he doesn't have to. I was planning to let you stay the night.”

“In the morning. He makes me keep him updated when I go out drinking though,” Jason said, frowning and rolling his eyes.

“It's not bad for him to worry,” Dick chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Jason's hair because Jason, for once, wasn't fast enough to stop him, and instead only gave him a half hearted glare.

“Don't do that.” He leaned away like he thought Dick might do it again.

“It's just so much easier to tease you when you're drunk.”

“I thought you were the nice one,” Jason muttered, sinking lower in his seat.

It was terrible, but damn if Dick didn't enjoy watching Jason drunk. It was like Jason's normal attitude with an added pouty side. It was a cross between hilarious and adorable, not that he'd ever tell Jason that, not if he wanted to keep his kneecaps. “I am, what's not nice about me?”

Jason side eyed him, like he was trying to figure out what Dick’s angle was but was too inhibited to do so. “It's not nice to make fun of the drunk guy, for starters,” he decided on.

“But when else am I gonna be able to make fun of you?” Dick grinned at him.

“Steph is my new favorite,” Jason declared. “You're now in fourth.”

Dick placed a hand on his chest feigning hurt while still keeping his eyes on the road. “Shouldn't I be in second now? You sure I wasn't your last favourite?”

“You were. You've been demoted. Steph, Cass, Babs, you, Damian, Timmy. That's the current order.”

“Aw so I  _ was _ your favourite. I always knew you actually cared.”

“Well not anymore. You were being a dick,” Jason huffed, and then laughed as he seemed to realize what he'd said.

“That's who I am,” Dick laughed with him, because even if they did get old, he could occasionally enjoy a stupid dick joke.

“Alfred beats all of you guys though,” Jason told him when he stopped laughing.

“No, you're right. Alfred is definitely the best.” Dick pulled into the parking garage and after a bit of fumbling and a lot of struggling, Dick managed to get Jason out of the car and let him lean his weight against him on their way up to his apartment.

Jason sprawled out across Dick’s couch when they got inside, laying down face first. “Actually, you can be first again. Your couch is amazing. It makes the room spin less,” he said into one of the pillows.

“I’m glad my furniture is what reminded you of how much you care,” Dick laughed, grabbing Jason a glass of water and placing it down on the coffee table. “You know what’s even better than my couch? My bed, which you’re allowed to use if you’d prefer.”

Jason lifted his head to look at Dick with narrowed eyes. “... you're inviting me into your bed?”

“Don’t look at me like that, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Oh. That's boring then,” he said, putting his head back down.

“Were you hoping for something more?” Dick teased, plopping down next to Jason's legs on the edge of the couch.

Dick couldn't really see his face, but the tips of Jason's ears looked pink, like he was blushing. “Maybe.”

And that was absolutely not what Dick had expected. “Wait, Jay, really?” He knew he sounded hopeful, but he really couldn't bother to hide it.

“Yeah really. I think this is why Roy and Kori said I can't text you when I'm drunk.”

“I think this is exactly why you should be texting me when you're drunk.” Dick stood to hover over Jason and plant a kiss on his cheek. “I'd be happy to do whatever you want in my bed, but ask me again when you're sober.”

“What, no I'm fine, I'm barely drunk,” Jason sat up quickly, and almost immediately fell down again, looking slightly dazed. “That was a fluke. I'm good to go.”

“I don't think so,” Dick laughed. He hoisted Jason up, letting him orient himself for a second. “Let's get you to bed and we can cuddle.”

“Cuddling is lame,” Jason told him, but still let Dick do exactly that when they reached the bed.

“And yet it's all we're going to be doing.” Dick snuggled into Jason's hair, holding him to his chest.

“Tease,” Jason mumbled even as he relaxed against Dick’s body, letting out a content sigh.

“Go to sleep, Jay.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Dick.”

“The faster you sleep off the alcohol, the faster we can do whatever you want.” And just because Dick could, he placed a swift kiss to Jason's forehead.

“Liar. I’ll have a killer hangover.” Jason did close his eyes though.

* * *

The next morning Dick woke up to the sound of Jason groaning in pain. “Dick, text Roy that I’m still alive and hungover as hell. I can’t look at a bright screen right now,” Jason said, pulling a pillow over his face.

Dick yawned and blindly reached out for Jason's phone. He only peeked one eye open to text Roy a very curt  _ Alive. Dying from hangover,  _ before promptly snuggling back against the lump of blankets that was Jason.

“Please tell me you have aspirin here,” Jason’s voice came out muffled by the pillow.

It took Dick’s sleep addled mind a second to process the question and then another to figure if he had any left. “Yeah, I'll get it.” Dick sat up and blearily blinked at his blanket before actually getting up to get it and a glass of water. He started up the coffee machine while he was in the kitchen and left it to hand Jason his pain relief.

“I hope that mobster has a hangover as bad as this one or worse,” Jason muttered before taking the pills and slowly sipping the water.

“If you beat him then I'm sure he does,” Dick mumbled, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Jason's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. “You're warm.”

“Yeah. Probably has something to do with being under a blanket with you clinging to me,” he answered, finishing the water and setting the cup down on the nightstand.

“I was comfortable,” and because Dick’s morning brain didn't process enough to actually have a filter, he then added, “I'm also waiting to see if you were serious ‘bout sex. When you hurt less though.”

“When I'm not hungover we can fuck as much as you want. Right now I'm not moving. You should tell Roy not to pick me up if you want to have the afternoon to do that though.”

Dick fumbled around for the first phone he could reach, not really knowing or caring which of theirs it was and told Roy exactly that. That prompted several texts from Roy in response to both their phones which Dick was content to ignore.

“What the fuck did you say to him?” Jason asked as his phone continued to go off after Dick’s had stopped.

“To leave you here ‘cause we have plans for sex,” Dick said like it should've been obvious.

“Oh my god,” Jason groaned as his phone started actually ringing.

He barely opened his eyes enough to accept the call. “I'll fill you in later. Stop making my phone make sounds. You're killing my head.” And then hung up. The buzzing stopped at least.

“Whoops, sorry,” Dick wasn't very convincingly sorry when he was laughing into Jason's shoulder though. He leaned up to peck Jason's cheek, “I started coffee if that helps.”

“Barely. Do I have to get up for it?”

“I guess not.” Dick still stayed glued to Jason for another minute because Jason was warm and comfortable even if he was grumpy from a hangover. He reluctantly let go of Jason to pour them both a cup, drinking half of his own and then refilling it again before bringing the cups back to his room.

Jason tried to down all of his in one go, and looked a little pale almost immediately after.

“Don't try and kill yourself just because you feel awful,” Dick laughed, feeling more awake now that he had some coffee and sugar in him.

“Shut up.” Jason threw one of the pillows at Dick with more force than most people with a hangover would be able to manage.

Dick still managed to avoid it just enough for it to not spill his coffee. “I'm only showing I care,” Dick smiled innocently.

“Liar,” Jason set down his empty coffee mug and used the remaining pillow to cover his face again.

Dick set his cup down on the nightstand to climb back into bed. “I do care, it's just really hard to not tease you right now.”

“I'm putting you behind Damian on the list of favorites.”

“Aw c’mon Jay.” Dick pulled the blanket over both their heads and tugged at the pillow Jason was clutching until his finally let go of it. Dick shifted until he was pressed up against him, throwing an arm over his waist. “I'm still taking care of you even if I'm teasing you. I'd make breakfast for us too, but you never want anything I make.”

“Because I don't want to be hungover and have food poisoning,” Jason answered, rolling his eyes and immediately wincing afterwards.

“I’ve gotten better.” It was a lie, he had definitely not improved on his cooking at all.

“Pardon me if I don't want to take my chances when I'm only holding back on throwing up because nothing is less sexy than that. I'll let you poison Timmy and see if he says it's improved some other time.”

“I can get you a bucket if you don’t want to move,” Dick rubbed his back, going back to at least being semi-comforting.

“I’m holding back, so no need. I'll let you know if I change my mind though.”

“Well, until then, I wouldn’t care if you wanted to sleep off some of your headache or nausea.” Dick was pretty sure that despite just waking up and the coffee, Jason would just as easily fall asleep again.

And he was right about that, because a few minutes later Jason was curled up in his arms, head on Dick’s chest and breathing even.


End file.
